General Iroh
This article is about Zuko's grandson for the United Forces army. For Zuko's uncle, see Iroh. How General Iroh joined the Tourney Iroh is the youngest general in United Forces history, the son of Fire Lord Izumi, the grandson of Lord Zuko, and the grandnephew of Azula and Kiyi. A firebending master and skilled military leader, Iroh played a crucial role in the battle for Republic City in 170 AG, in which he fought on despite losing his fleet. After the war against Kuvira, General Iroh receives undisclosed orders to conscript Myra Foxworthy. How to unlock *Kill 240 Smash Run enemies with Zuko. *Play 3690 matches. For both methods, you must fight General Iroh at Zaofu. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him in the Smash Store for 525 coins. After defeating General Iroh, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use United Forces General and Zuko's grandson, General Iroh!" He will be seen left of Della, right of Tiona, below Meiga and above Tristan (One Piece). Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted General Iroh looks at a battle map. After the announcer calls his name General Iroh burns the map with firebending as the camera zooms saying "Tell her we will be arriving in three days' time and that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together." Special Moves Honoo Soccer (Neutral) General Iroh kicks a fireball forward like a soccer ball. Torch Flicker (Side) General Iroh flies at his opponent while giving-top-to-bottom fire kicks. Kaenryu Ken (Up) General Iroh flies up with two fiery uppercuts. Flare Scissor (Down) General Iroh swings his hands together sending two small fireballs together to clap his opponent. Crossfire Hasuisho (Hyper Smash) General Iroh announces "That's not a good plan. We need to stick together." then dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he breaks the opponents arms with x-rays of the bones snapping. He then stes his palms on the opponent's frontal and causes an intense explosion to blow away his opponent. Whiplash Hoenken (Final Smash) General Iroh readies a small fireball saying "I'm going after those airplanes." then whips the fireball around 21 times, then holds it two his hand and shoots it causing a powerful explosion. Victory Animations #General Iroh stands at attention with a small fireball saying "My grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct. So will I." #*General Iroh stands at attention with a small fireball saying "One wrong spark and I could've killed you." (Myra (TaleSpin) victories only) #General Iroh steps forth and swipes a fire trail saying "My goal is to keep the peace, not incite the spirits." #General Iroh does a handstanding spin kick with fire coming off then says "Mission's over." On-Screen Appearance General Iroh jumps out of a United Forces fighter jet and says "Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn." Special Quotes *Still not signing up? (When fighting Myra (TaleSpin)) *Can you upgrade my war mech? I need preparations. (When fighting Rebecca) *I'm gonna need that artifact for the museum. (When fighting Katie (TaleSpin)) *I'm still practicing my bending. DRAW! (When fighting Clementine (TaleSpin)) *Prepare for combat, Karnage, only ONE of us gets out alive! (When fighting Don Karnage) Trivia *General Iroh's rival is the state archeologist from Aridia, Myra Foxworthy. *General Iroh shares his English voice actor with Captain Gato and Zuko. *General Iroh shares his Japanese voice actor with Philip J. Fry. *General Iroh shares his French voice actor with Wamuu, Kanbei Kuroda, Alan Dunaway, Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Incredible Presto, Junpei Ryuzouji and Battle Kenya *General iroh shares his German voice actor with Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Urien, Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Sepia Proton's masked voice, Gy.Sgt. John Basilone, Shido Fuyuki, Black Panther, Gastrodon, Steve Fox, Pegasus Koga, Chrysaor Krishna, Gama, Beastman, Kars, Tim Jamal, Agent Otis, Wild Fang, Katsuki Bakugo, Hyoko Otowa, Jet-Vac, Jiang Wei, Machamp, Hein, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau in all his Mobile Suits), Shadow, Riptide, Camus, Juza, Zagi, Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Coco. *General Iroh shares his Arabic voice actor with Genos, Tenya Iida, Kevin Riley, Ecolo, Seth, Jean Kujo, Finn, Ling Yao and Takeshi Nanase. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters